frickemblemfandomcom-20200215-history
Brady/inigo
eh. 7/10 - virion STOP TRYING TO PUT RATINGS ON OUR SACRED PERSONAL RELATIONSHIP YOU PIECE OF HUMAN GARBAGE - brady AT LEAST IT WAS A GOOD RATING - virion "''im' gonna pretend you didnt send me "chicken strips" right after this and say i love you too." '' — Brady in response to Inigo sending him an ask saying "i love" The Brady/Inigo pairing in frickemblem was prolly the first pairing to happen and well uh it was gay we didn't realise it meant being kept up at night by the sounds coming from their tent on a daily basis good gods How it happened I think it started off with Inigo having a crush on Brady one day and he was all flustered and shit but eventually he confessed and they dated for like a day???? Then Chrom got Libra (the first one not the eraser one) to marry them (I think on Sept 13th???) and well, here we are Why this pairing is important DON'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS JUST GET ON THE BANDWAGON YOU SHITS Their union has done wonders for the both of them if you haven't noticed I mean. Let's examine Brady first. He had self-esteem issues (trust me, I know) before he got together with Inigo. Inigo really helps him appreciate himself. He allows him to see his own worth as a Sheperd, as a friend, as a lover, and I just think that's. beautiful. you didn't hear that from me though Inigo also gets to see a side of Brady that not a lot of us have seen; (no not anything to do with his sex life) behind that rough appearance is a very sweet and emotional guy and it just. works for Inigo. Inigo's next. The guy's hopeless with women. Yet he still flirts like there's no tomorrow and the rejection hurts. Can you imagine his relief when he realises that Brady didn't reject him and felt the same way? bam. the relationship heals him, patches up his insecurities and makes him feel like he really isn't a fool. They're just great together so don't burn me if my explanations sound the same for both of them because I am not ''them All in all, these two make each other happy and if you're not okay with that then you should just leave Toddigate 2014 Toddigo is good but sometimes it means Inigo and Brady break up for like 2 weeks. There's a lot of drama and it's almost always Inigo's fault because Todd and Brady are usually pretty reasonable. Love: not even once. Fun Facts *Inigo likes calling Brady "daddy" *Brady doesn't like it when Inigo calls him "daddy" *Inigo spamming Brady's inbox is a regular occurence *They both cry a lot *Inigo thinks that Brady is cute *They both keep everyone awake with their sex life *MAKE SURE YOUR TENT ISN'T NEAR THEIRS UNLESS YOU ''WANT TO HEAR THEM Testimonials "It's hard to look at Brady and think 'gentle'. It's hard, for anyone, to know that his hands are gentle and his touch is soft; when they're on Inigo's hips, over his shoulders and running through his hair. It's difficult to catch those tiny smiles that he thinks no one can see, difficult to truly understand the short, breathy sounds that come from his lips when they're making love. When Inigo looks, when Inigo feels, it's not hard at all." '' — m!Morgan and his friendfiction "hell this whole wikia page is a goddamn testimonial because I made it" '' — Severa ''"one's a punk. one's a philander. the havE great dingle-riding" '' — Kjelle Gallery tumblr_inline_mtvos11kfN1s9vjp3.png|inigo drew brady in a "very real shirt" tumblr_inline_mtvosjjwTu1s9vjp3.png|inigo drew brady "wit h a cute tie" tumblr_inline_mtvoswZzkY1s9vjp3.png|inigo drew brady "dress sed up as a strawberry fairy" d.PNG